This invention relates generally to planar light wave circuits.
Planar light wave circuits are optical circuits that may be formed using conventional integrated circuit techniques.
Optical components are generally mounted in aluminum housings that may be temperature tuned. Aluminum is light weight and has good mechanical properties. To reduce heater power ratings, plastic housings have been suggested.
However, deformation in plastic housings has been observed after machining. Mounting a planar light circuit on any non-flat surface of the housing may then become a problem.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to mount planar light circuits in housings.